Inter-Ocean/1887-12-16/Dairymen at Mt Carroll
﻿DAIRYMEN AT MT. CARROLL. Sesaloa Taken Up by * Dliens-a th* Sufjj*et of EnsUas*. Mr Cakboll, EL, Deo. 15.—Special Tele-from. —The ininoifl Stata Dairymen's meeting opened this morning with a, large attendance of delegates from all over the State. Jonathan Periam read his paper on “Ensilage.” He was in favor of ensilage, and believed that it «u the moat profitable kind of food for dairy cattle, ©specially in dry snmroers. Perfect ensilage can bo bad by digging pits in hard ciay and solidly packing and -weighting Com fodder wsa preferred to any other kind of forage for ensilage by him. He thought good silos could be built from 50 cents to $4 per ten. Silos should be built under ground and when the ensilage is used should be taken off the «ntiT? ’top. of silo instead of out of sections. He thpugLt the Whitman and Burrell makes the best ensilage. He asked, “What will ensilage do for us?” and then answered by saying, “It will give us at a mini-im cost good, succulent food for our cattle times of drought To tha dairymen ensilage is of great value, as it will keep the cattle good condition, and also make a g' flow of milk.” He ga7e the experience of many practical feeders East, most of whom expressed themselves as confident that ensilage is equal to more than half its weight in hay. In the discussion which followed, Mr. L. ML Potter, of Ii Fox, EL, asked the speaker’s opinion of silos built above ground Jotm Boyd, of Elmhurst, thought underground silos were impracticable upon the Elinois prairies; thought e 0.03 built out of lumber lined with tar paper were just as good as those Built under ground H« said that the speaker stated that cowb ate from sixty to seventy pounds of ensilage per day, but that his cows would not eat over thirty-two pounds per day; that he is fe*dinff hi* cattle with better results than ever before, and would advise every farmer to build a silo. In answer as to what the cost per acre was to cat and put away this ensilage he said he had hired four German women at $ leach per d&v. and that they cut it as fast as ha could haul and pack it, and that the probable cost was $10 per acre. The first paper after dinner was upon tbe same subject, by J. Y. Sawyer, of Godfrey. EL He said ensilage com is a Southern corn that grows to stalk instead of .ears. He bunds his Bilos above ground; has used milk on his table from eusilage-fed cows for four, years and never drank sweeter milt. He had sent butter made to Texas, and even in ----------„_____kept in first-class style He claimed that it cost about 0 cents a day to keep a cow by feeding her corn, hay, oats, bran, etc., and only 7 cents per day to feed her with ensilage and bran. In the discussion it was brought out that the difference in value of an acre of com put up in shock dry was nearly half less than that which was put m bUob. The discussion was general, and indulged in by gentlemen from all parts of the State, and also several from Iowa The Secretary stated that bis clover waa an excellent ensilage. G_A Wtdff, delegate to tha BoyjJ Agricul- of dairying, sST are .fed the year round on clover e and that it is an excellent milk-producer 'as well as beef-maker. The next was a paper read by the Secretary, written by Dr. E. C. Brown, of Hiversida tana, Batavia, which was an able article in favor of ensilage. The meeting then adjourned until 8 o’clock p. m. Over 21)0 entries of butter are on the Secretary's books, and the committees are now at work testing and tasting this product of the TheS-------------.... . . . . ofE i Powell on Holstein-Friesian cattle. He gave a concise history of these cattle, and claimed that thev were the best beef and veal | , the world, as well as; , Ali»s .Floy Topping then rendered _ , solo', after, which John Stewart, of Kane Copnty* I told the audience what he knew about the Ayr-i ehire cow, which be thought beat the German COW.' Jules G. Lombard, of Chicago, then sang a Scotch song. When he appeared on the stage he remarked that tows and music made a new kind of chow-chow. Then followed a letter from W. J. G. Dean on the Jersey, more music, and John Boyd, of Elmhurst, deecanted upon the milking qualities of the Jersey cow. lira. Hazzen and Miss Tapping sang a duet, ana the met it was suggested that the young blood be given a chance, and that they had, therefore, made a dairymaids’ class for the young ladies under 20 making tha best butter, and the awards were as follows: First premium to Miss Metta Bailev, mentions::Mount Carroll, solid gold watch; second, to Emma Poorman, Mount Car-xolL dairy outfit; third, to Miss Clara Gordon, Mount Carroll, chum; fourth, to Mias Addie B. 'Melendy, Thomson, Ill, copy of “Willard’s Dairy Husbandry.” JTEBILASKA ASSOCIA.TIOX. Omaha, Neh, Dec. 15.—There was an ex cel -I lent attendance at tha meeting of the Nebraska Dairymen’s Association this morning The papers read were “Private Dairy Interests of Jie-braski,” J. H. Beed, Columbus, and “Advantages of the Creamery Over the Private Dairy,” , hy E- K Howe, Fairmont At this afteraoon’B meeting “How. to Make Cheese in Nebraska” i read by F. A Fulmer, Gibbon, and an a^l- ______ss was delivered by tho Hon. L. S. Coffin, | of Fort Dodge, Iowa. This evening there ti closing banquet and bail